It Was Only One Kiss
by MsMyNamesAreNeverCoolEnough
Summary: 'It was with just one kiss that I realized I loved him. I don't when it started. Maybe it was when he laughed, talked, hugged me or even said I loved you. Either way, I can no longer hide my feelings. I love him more than life itself.' ReadxReview
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or any brands you may see in this book. But I do own all made up characters in my story. Enjoy.**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm and sit up. I look around my room. Everything's the same here. I stretch comfortably in my bed, which is soon followed by a yawn. I'll have to admit, that was a pretty long yawn. I get out of bed and head on over to my _own_ bathroom. It had to be installed after my brother pretty much decided to hog the bathroom that we used to share with each other. Now everyone in this house has their own bathroom. I turned on the shower and looked up. The minute I did, I regretted it. I was looking at my reflection in the mirror. I looked terrible. My oversized glasses and the dark bags under my eyes from late night study. My dull brown eyes helped no more. I looked _plain and ugly._ I tore my gaze from the mirror and stripped out of my clothes to shower.

.:::.

I was struggling to comb through my unruly and tangled hair. Gosh, my hair used to be so beautiful. Then _things_ happened. Now I'm not the same girl. I didn't care about my looks, I knew I wasn't pretty like, my gosh, _thee_ Donna Tobin (note my sarcasm). I didn't need those, if someone didn't like me, then they didn't. I wasn't likeable person anyways. I was an outcast. Anyone who sits with me is always asking for death… _always_.

I sighed and stood up, prepared to leave before my Da was to come home. I threw on my heavy combat boots and put on my favourite, worn out grey sweater. None of these went well with my green sweats. I almost looked… homeless. Nah, I always did.

I opened my room door and walked out. as I reached the door slowly, I heard a loud cough and my attention turned to the last room by the kitchen and ran right in. When I flung the door open, my heart broke at the sight of a pale, frail, skinny blue-eyed blonde (she was almost bald) laying on the bed. I ran to her side and grabbed her hand gently, kissing it. she smiled and tried her best to look at me and not cough. "Go to-" cough, "school, sweet-" cough, "heart."

I kissed her forehead and nodded. When I walked out, I came face to face with a blue-eyed brunet male. He raised a brow and sighed. "Go to school, Kimmy," he whispered before hugging me, "I'm watching over her."

I looked up at him and smiled softly. "Hey, how's Dannie? I heard that you guys were expecting, Bray! That's fantastic!" I exclaimed.

He smiled and nodded. "I know; I'm happy myself." I nodded. "Kim, we're going to be parents of twins."

I wrapped my arms around him and smiled wider. "That's wonderful, Brady. I wish you guys all the luck!"

I nodded and walked away from him. as I approached the door and went to open it, it was wrenched open violently. The smell of alcohol hit my nose hard and I almost threw up. I heard a low grunt and looked up. in front of my was a tall, brunet, middle-aged man glaring at me. I returned it happily. He had beady brown eyes and a dark – almost a nasty black tar like colour – beard. He had a huge beer belly and his clothing and shoes were stained. He just – overall – _smelled_.

I crunched my nose up in disgust and he drunkenly stumbled into the small quaint apartment. When he fell, he gazed up at me and smiled toothily, showing rotten yellow teeth. "Kimbeerlyyy, beee a littlee doll anddd heelpp uppp!" he growled angrily, still smiling.

I shook my head and his eyes then narrowed. "Thef, dof yoursel a favour and pick your crap ufp, yuf guuf fuuh nuthin' kud!" he slurred.

I rolled my eyes and stepped over him. I quickly ran down the stairs before he could bother me again. When I opened the door that led right outside of the building, I was happy to know that the bus was here. I giddily hopped on and before I could sit down, I was face first on the ground. I rubbed my mouth (I forgot to mention my braces… yeah, that hurt) and looked up at the person who did it. I was eye to eye with a green-eyed girl and I sighed. Everyone was laughing. I was embarrassed. "Is the air fine down there, _Kimberly_?" she hissed.

I felt like crying but I wouldn't… no I couldn't. I grew stronger. I am stronger than she puts me out to – "Quit being a bitch, Donna," a male voice hissed.

Someone helped me up and I looked to thank the person, but my thanks was caught in my throat. My saviour – I knew him from anywhere – and he _never_ helped _me_ or took the _bus_. He was rich.

My saviour was the one and only Jackson Brewer – or better known as Jack Brewer, the school's heartthrob. My heart raced, and I was scared. He looked at me and offered me a smile. Now, don't get me wrong. He's a nice guy, that much I knew, but he never looked my way before, talked to me, help me or even _touched_ me. he basically ignored me… so I'm scared. I don't trust any popular person. "Don't smile at her, Jack!" Donna screeched, "She's just an ugly nerd who's not worth anyone's time."

Jack's smile wiped off his face as he glared at his ex-girlfriend. He looked away from her and walked me to an empty seat. I murmured a thanks and sat down, waiting – no – _expecting_ him to go away. Instead of walking away to go sit with someone more popular or known like the school's whore, Donna Tobin, he sat beside _me._ least to say, I'm _shocked_. I uncomfortably shifted until I was practically pressed up against the window. When I looked out the corner of my eye, Jack looked disappointed. Not shock, surprised or happy – but he looked _disappointed_. I sighed and brought my knees up to my chest. I rubbed my cheek. I'm so happy I'm getting my braces off tomorrow. Now I will be able to sleep properly.

I looked out the window as the bus whizzed past everything it drove by. I felt someone lightly tap me and I tensed before stiffly looking at Jack. "Y-yeah?" I stuttered.

Good going me… I stuttered. I never stutter. Jack smiled nervously at me and twisted his hands in lap. "Um… I need a tutor…"

Oh, so that's why he helped me. it was no secret that I was the best person to go to for anything academic. I glared at him and he looked at me confused. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked, genuinely confused.

I nodded stiffly. "Yes, you only helped me so that why you can get me on your good side so I'd tutor. That's low Jack," I hissed lowly.

His face turned red and he shook his head. "No, it was nothing like that! I just hate seeing Donna treat people like shit…"

I rolled my eyes. "So you only helped me because I'm ugly and need all the help I can get with my looks?" I asked.

Jack's face turned red again, but this time it was because of anger. "Kim, I would never do that." He paused for a moment and looked shyly at his lap. "Plus… you're beautiful… gorgeous even."

I totally missed the last part because he murmured it. I sighed and shook my head as the bus came to a stop. "I'm sorry… we're not friends and I don't tutor people. Bye."

I got up and pushed past his legs to get off the bus. I didn't realize his face falling with each step I took.

**I had this idea in my head. I sat down one night and thought to myself 'how about I write a book about how society practically works.' And here it is. I'm portraying Kim as the 'ugly nerdy' girl that no one likes and some people bully and Jack – as always – is the heartthrob that everyone loves. This will most likely be a very dramatic, romantic and angst type of story. I hope we all enjoy this one…**

**LoveYourLife7 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or any brands you may see in this book. But I do own all made up characters in my story. Enjoy.**

I kept my head down low as I walked through the halls of Seaford High. Such a judgemental school I go to; everyone's so typical. If you don't meet someone who meets your usual standards of 'pretty' then you're declared ugly and become an outcast. That's what I am. No one, but my fellow teachers, knows me. I'm that much of an outcast.

I took a deep breath and before I knew it, I was being dragged into the nearest class. I wanted to scream but the person covered my mouth with their over-sized male like hand. "Shh, no, don't whisper, Kim," I heard Jack's voice.

I rolled my eyes and grunted loudly and angrily. He was seriously starting to piss me off. After we got off the bus – which wasn't too long ago – he tried to talk to me. Like legit talk to me. I mean, he tried the whole arm grabbing – I do karate, he wouldn't get too far – the sad puppy eyes and then he pulled the 'I just want to be your friend' card.

I grunted again when he pouted and I rolled my eyes. "Jackson, listen." He looked at me disappointed with himself for not trying harder. I felt guilty now, but I'm going to push that all down. "I can't… people will… no," I finished.

He sighed and a dejected look made its way onto his face. He nodded solemnly and headed for the door. "I understand… people would think… that we're… dating," he stated almost sadly.

The regret in the pit of my stomach ten folded and I sighed. He'd probably done this before… I mean, who else is good at guilt tripping people? He walked out of the class room and I sighed. It's the first day back… might as well make some good use of this day.

.:::.

I want to go to my Ma's home country someday with her after she gets better. You may be asking what's going on with my Ma. Well, here's what's happening. My Ma had me when she was eighteen, she's now thirty-six and I'm sixteen going on seventeen. When my Ma was thirteen, she was diagnosed with Leukemia. About six months after that, the cancer had left her body mysteriously. Just when her life was getting better, she got raped and that's how my brother, Brady, was conceived. If you're asking, Bray is five years older than me.

As she got older, we were the happiest people on the planet. And Da, Da wasn't a drunk. He never drank to be exact. Then when Ma turned exactly thirty-four and I was only, you know, thirteen, we were celebrating her birthday when she collapsed in a heap of pain. Da and Bray brought her to the hospital and she was, once again, diagnosed with Leukemia. But Ma being Ma, she didn't want to stay at the hospital so we had a family friend – who happened to be a successful Canadian nurse – care take of her while she had cancer.

Now our family friend comes in every other day to check up on Ma. She chose the days Da wouldn't be home. Now, about Da, he's actually a good person when sober. When he's drunk, I get beaten and blamed for the fact Ma is sick because I'm the youngest. I didn't ask to be the youngest. Since he's almost to never sober, I endure getting beaten by him almost every day. I get abused both emotionally and physically. He's the reason why I'm so strong today.

Bray takes certain days off work to care for Ma. He and Dannie are even planning on moving in with us to protect me and Ma. But I told them no, I had known for a while Dannie was pregnant and she didn't need to have a baby living with Da.

I miss my old family. When Da was a happy man and when Ma wasn't sick. Bray became so distant that Dannie and I became incredibly close. Our family is so distant now that – "Ms. Crawford." I looked up at the teacher and felt everyone's eyes on me. I shivered. "How about you, how was your summer?"

Mrs. Combs was a gentle, kind and loving teacher. I liked her and she had always considered me her favourite student. She knew about my family problems because I confined in her like I did with no one else. She had never told a single soul about my problems either because she is so kind.

I sat up straight and sighed. Some people coughed and some said – quite loudly too – "Did you also get raped over the summer or are you continuing to open your legs to everyone?" they asked.

I looked down at my hands as everyone laughed and Mrs. Combs tried to calm them down. I wanted to tell her it wasn't worth it. Because of how _I_ look, I'm apparently a whore, nerd and outcast. I get branded so many things for being me. "Jacob Thomas, get out of my English c-"

I cut her off and shook my head. "I'll just leave." She tried to protest against it but I shook my head again. "Being made fun of and called names isn't worth class. Or being with a bunch of stuck up seniors who need to pull the sticks from their asses."

It's true, I'm in all senior classes and I will be graduating before most of these fools in this school. Did I mention that Jackson is a senior? If I didn't, I apologize. I left the class ignoring the shocked looks of my class mates and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack shaking his head, laughing at each and every one of their expressions. For some reason, his approval of me sticking up for myself made me feel a bit happier… and I don't know why.

I sighed and walked to my locker. I shoved everything inside and closed it before leaning against the cold, hard metal. I closed my eyes and smiled softly to myself. "When you did was good, Kim," I heard.

I opened one eye and saw Jack smiling softly down at me. To his disappointment and my happiness, I did not return that soft smile, instead I glowered a bit but it didn't feel as scary as I'd hope it to be. He sighed and sat in front of me, cross-legged. "Kim, listen, I know you don't like me because I'm the school's 'heartthrob.'" He put heartthrob in quotation marks with his fingers and my eyes narrowed further. "But I seriously need a tutor and I don't want anyone else but you to tutor me." I shook my blonde head top. "Please Kim."

"No, Jackson."

I got up and walked away from him, hoping I wouldn't see him for the rest of the day.

.:::.

To my amazement, nothing else happened during the day. As a matter of a fact, Jackson was in _all_ six of my classes but didn't speak to me at all. In other words, I had lunch with him too and he avoided me too. When I got home, I walked into the kitchen and saw money on the table and a note. I picked up the note and began to read it.

_**Dear Kimberly,**_

_**The dentist called, they're rescheduling for you to take out your braces. I'm sure that when you get this note, it'll be after school. You have two hours to go to the orthodontist office for your 5:30 appointment. After the appointment, please go grocery shopping. What kind of Da do you have? I have signed and paid for him to go to rehab, but he refused to go and almost hit me. So instead of that, make room for Grace, Kelsey and I, we're moving in for the time being.**_

_**We're worried about you.**_

_**Jennifer Crawford**_

It was my aunt. She and her daughters loved me too much and would hate to see me die. Yes, sometimes Da beats to the point where I can barely breathe, but even so, I've never visited the hospital for it. I don't want to be taken away from home. I love Da, Ma and Bray too much.

I sighed and grabbed the money and left. I walked out of the building and headed for my orthodontist office. The walk was always a long way there. About an hour to get there but I managed. Once I got to my dental office, I opened the front door and walked up to the receptionist. She looked up and smiled at me. "She's waiting for you, doll."

I nodded and returned the smile before walking in to the room. My doctor smiled at me and patted the little bed softly. I sighed and lay down. "It's going to be pretty short, Kim. Give or take a few minutes."

I nodded and relaxed for the procedure.

.:::.

After the procedure (surprisingly, it was really short), I looked in the mirror the doctor provided for me and poked gently at my newly straight teeth. I smiled with my teeth and sighed. It looked… good. Now, for the glasses… I need new ones. I had destroyed and put cracks in the lenses over the summer. It's just… wow. I looked at my orthodontist and nodded with a small smile. She returned it and I told her goodbye.

When I walked out, I headed for the grocery store, which wasn't too far from here. When I got there I walked in and an abnormal blast of cold air hit me – as usual. I walked to the fruits and vegetable sections and began picking up much needed food.

As I was beginning to finish my shopping, I saw a familiar mop of brown hair with his parents and younger siblings. I yelped when someone pushed and fell forward. Suddenly, everywhere around me went silent and I heard footsteps walk towards me. Someone picked up my basket and put my stuff back in it (thank goodness I bagged all my food – what? I'm very self and health conscious). They held my basket in one hand and held out the other for me. I grasped it shyly as the person helped me up and came face-to-face with Jackson's face.

His face was set like a stony picture. He thrust my stuff into my hands, and when I took it, he walked off. I slowly began to wonder what his problem was until his mother and little sister walked up to me. I tore my eyes from Jack to look at his family. They were smiling at me. "Are you Kimberly Crawford?" the little red-headed girl said.

I slowly nodded, unsure of how they knew me. Mrs. Brewer thrust a hand in front of my eyes, smiling widely. "Hello, I'm Mariam Brewer, Jack's mother. I'm an old friend of your mother, Coralline. Do you know what happened to her? Just two-years ago she disappeared off the radiator," she asked.

I gaped. This was Mariam Brewer that mom was always talking about? Here I was thinking she was Jackson's aunt or something. I had no idea she was his mother. I covered up my shock and shook her hand timidly. "Uh… hi, I'm Kimberly… but I guess you guys knew that. Er, Ma is… Ma is…" I couldn't find the words to say. They got stuck in my throat and I felt as if crying. Only Mrs. Combs knew the deal at home and it was already hard enough to give her weekly updates about them. "Ma is…"

Mrs. Brewer rubbed my back softly and smiled at me. "It's okay. I'm her childhood best friend."

I nodded and sucked in a deep breath. "Ma is sick with cancer; Leukemia to be exact, Mrs. Brewer."

Her face showed all signs of shock and she shook her head. "Oh you poor thing." I hate pity, but she didn't look like she was giving any out. She almost looked… like she understood where I was coming from. "Is she okay? How about Derek? Is he taking this news well?" she asked. "And call me Mariam, Kimberly."

I nodded. "Call me Kim… Mariam. Uh, no, Ma's gotten worst and er, she's on bed rest all the time. She's not even in a hospital because she doesn't want to be there. She'd rather be home with us all and Da… he's not taking it too well. He has become a drunk."

Mariam looked at me and smiled softly. "You really do look like your mother, Kimberly." There, she has an accent; a Texas one to be exact. Just like Ma. "You both are alike in so many ways." I smiled softly. "Jack said you had braces. I don't see them. Did you just take them off?" I nodded and she smiled. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Kim. Diana, say bye."

Her daughter, Diana, waved to me and I waved back. I watched them leave and walked straight into line. To my disappointment, they stood right behind me. When it was my turn to pay, it was then I realized my money had fallen out and people being the 'good' citizens they are, took it. "Ma'am, you have to pay $45.90," the cashier drawled.

I sighed and bit my lip. "I lost my money," I whispered.

The cashier rolled her eyes at me and popped her gum loudly. Just as I was about to walk away and she was going to put my things away, someone shoved a fifty dollar bill in the woman's face. My face and the woman's settled into one of shock. I looked behind me and looked up. Jackson was looking at me, one eyebrow raised but face still cold. "Take it," he whispered voice cold and hoarse.

The woman took it and handed Jack the dollar bill and two quarters. He shook his head and told her to keep the change. I took my stuff, blushing in embarrassment and walked off. Before I left, I heard Jackson whisper practically to _me_, "I'd do anything for you."

.:::.

When I got home, I sighed and ran to my room. Turns out I was tired and it was only a little after eight. I put the groceries away and walked out of the kitchen. I walked into Ma's room, and was happy to see her soundly asleep. I then headed to my bedroom, bypassing Da's room, Bray's old room and three other rooms. The apartment is quaint, believe me, but it has many rooms and many bathrooms. Bray runs Ma's old business and brings in the money for both his household and ours.

I walked into my room and screamed loudly seeing three familiar faces playing _Scrabble_ on my bed. They looked at me and smiled widely. "Kimmy!" they all chimed.

I smiled and jumped on the bed, hugging them all tightly. I may have messed up their game, but they made me smile.

.:::.

I woke up at six in the morning and prepared myself for the second day back at school. I yawned loudly and walked into the shower. When I got out in ten minutes, there was an outfit waiting for me on the bed. It was a floral pattern dress that went down mid-thigh and it was high-low. On the ground in front of the bed was a pair of white Gladiators. I smiled softly, knowing this was Kelsey and Grace's doing. And knowing them, they walked into my closet and grabbed all these out. I got dress quickly and when I was done, my door was slammed open. "Told you she was already dress, Grace!" Kelsey and Grace ran in. Both were twins and my age. They had brown chestnut hair and brown eyes. They were fraternal twins and I was happy for that. Identical are sometimes too hard to tell apart.

I smiled and they threw me in the chair in front of the mirror and began combing my newly washed hair. Grace ran out and walked back in with hair products _I_ didn't even know existed. "Let's untangle this baby up!" Grace exclaimed.

.:::.

I looked different. Aunty Jenny said so, Grace and Kels said so and now, I want to see the reaction of my fellow student would say. When aunty pulled over the car, I got out and so did she and her daughters. "Well, Kim, we'll see you after school. I need to sign these girls up and get them prepared."

I nodded and watched them walk away. I sighed and began walking. I was so close to the sidewalk that led me out of the parking out when a white Porsche drove into the spot next to Aunt Jenny's car. I recognized it as Jackson's Porsche. I stepped onto the sidewalk as the doors opened (yes, I mean all four) and five boys got out. Four out of five of them looked at me with lust in their eyes and one – we all know as Jack – checked me out with eyes as wide as saucers. I blushed and turned on my heel, storming into the school, not even looking back.

Just to get to my locker, twelve or more people asked me if I were a new girl and some tried to hit on me. I sighed and always said no or refused to listen to the perverts who didn't notice me before. When I opened my locker, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were a smoky blackish/grey colour and my lips were a nude shade of lip gloss. I wasn't wearing my glasses, but instead I had clear contacts in and my hair looked fresh (clipped, thanks to Grace who's a hairstylist in the making) and it was curled down to my back.

I looked away and grabbed my morning class stuff. When I closed my locker, I turned around and Jackson was staring me down. My heart began racing because wherever Jackson Brewer is, Donna is. I looked over his shoulder, and frighteningly enough, she was glaring at me. I looked back at Jackson. "Hey, Jackson…"

"It's Jack. You look different," he started off.

"I know," I replied.

"I, it goes well with you, you look… different," Jack whispered.

"Are you trying to say I look… _prettier_?" I hissed angrily.

Jack shook his head softly and laughed. "No, I'm saying that I like it. Kim, you look pretty before but now… you look gorgeous," Jack replied.

I blushed and looked anywhere but at him. I heard him chuckle and place a few strands of hair behind my ear. My blush darkens and I looked up at him. "I, er, have to go now."

I didn't wait for a reply so I zipped away quickly.

.:::.

At lunch, I walked outside to go to the small plaza across the street from the school. As I was jumping off the last step, someone pushed me and I stumbled a bit. I looked up and saw green-eyes full of fury looking at me. "What now, Donna?" I asked annoyed.

She placed her hands on her hips and glared at me. "Listen here, you ugly little bitch, Jack is mine and not yours! Keep your grabby, whore-like hands off of my man!" she yelled.

I shrugged and began walking away from the scene. I'm not a drama starter or ender. I won't do anything. I was so close to the parking lot when Donna kicked the back of my leg and everyone began laughing. "Stay away from him, bitch. This is my only warning to you!"

I heard her walk away and I felt my eyes swell up with tears. Yep, because Jack started talking to me, the bullying began getting worst. I felt like… crying and I knew I would soon if I didn't get away from this. As tears began escaping my eyes, I saw a hand thrust in front of my face.

**Aww, poor Kim, if anyone reviews that they don't like how weak I'm portraying her, then take a walk in someone who's being bullied shoes and see if you think that it'll be easy to be strong. In this story, Kim is meant to be strong but on the borderline of wanting to cry all the time. Just remember, her life has been going down since her mother's diagnoses and she doesn't know whether to be strong anymore to break down and cry.**

**This story will have about 45-46 chapters and Jack and Kim won't get together until like…seventeen or eighteen. So, no one beg me to get them together just as yet. You have to remember that Kim holds no feelings for Jack yet and it wouldn't make sense for her to just start dating him right away. As the chapters go on, they will start to become closer. Plus, if you read the summary, you have to wait for them to kiss… just kidding. They won't be kissing in anytime soon, maybe in the twenties or so.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**LoveYourLife7**

**R&R, who likes Thor and is excited for the second movie? **** I know I am!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or any brands you may see in this book. But I do own all made up characters in my story. Enjoy.**

I looked at the slightly tanned hand in front of my face. I slowly looked up as the laughing ceased and just like everyone else, my eyes widened in shock. Why was Jack always there when I needed help? Did he just happen to sense the danger or was it because he was following me? I hoped he sensed the danger, because stalking me would be too much for someone like me. I slowly grasped his awaiting hand and he helped me up. I sighed and murmured my thanks, only to feel like thumb glide across my right cheek. "You're crying," he said this as a statement and his voice was hard and angry.

I had no idea why he'd be angry that _I _was being bullied. I'm just plain old me. There's _nothing_ interesting about me. Then again, Jack is mysterious and that's why the girls – save me – love him. He held a mysterious air around him and it was, apparently, sexy. He rubbed both my cheeks this time and I flinched at the contact of his hands. He dropped them and his lips were set into a thin line.

I shook my head and took a step back from him, prepared to run, but he grabbed me back. I blinked back the tears and clenched my fists. Why couldn't he see that I wanted him to leave me alone? "Kim, I'm going to need you to answer me, did Donna do this?" he asked in voice that made me, for a split second, _think_ he cared about me.

I knew this was a joke. Jack was popular and had life going for him. He was rich and I was barely passing that line. Ma was sick and she had lost her business due to it and Da was a drunk, so he didn't really have the time to be a surgeon anymore because they laid him off. I shook my head and wrenched my body from his grasp. "Stop acting like you care when I know you don't, Jack!" I yelled. His face showed every sign of shock and I bit down the guilt about to rise. "You know you don't like me so why try talking to me! Everyone knows I won't tutor you!"

With that, I turned on my heel and completely ran from the scene, ignoring Jack's sad face. He wasn't going to play with me. I'm not that kind of girl.

.:::.

I sat down by an old creek near the school. This place had always calmed me down. I first came here when Ma had gotten sick to make myself feel better. She had shown me this place when I was such a young girl.

_**Ten years ago**_

_I followed my Ma pass a huge school. I stopped in amazement to look at the school before smiling toothily. Ma stopped walking to look at me. "Aye, it's quite the beauty, right darling?" she asked me in her heavy Texas accent._

_I smiled and nodded. I looked at her and she was gazing sadly at the school. "Mama, was this your old school?" I asked her._

_Ma snapped out of her reverie and looked at me. She nodded and sighed. "My days in this school weren't exactly easy. I was bullied for having a son at the tender age of fourteen. And to make matters worse, no one talked to me. Then I met your father. He was the school's heartthrob. Oh how I never wanted him near me at first. I would always try to avoid him." I saw her smile brightly. "But oh, that Irish man, so persistent and loving towards me, Mariam always told me that he loved me. I didn't believe so, so I never acknowledged his feelings._

"_Then on the day of the school's Fall Ball, your father found me sitting alone as Mariam danced with her beloved. I remember just smiling at my friend and her sweetheart. He came up to me and asked for one dance. I complied. I remember telling him that I'd only dance with him once and that would be the last then he needed to leave me alone. He nodded and smiled at me._

"_I couldn't believe it; the school's heartthrob had danced with me." By now, I could hear the British accent she had tried so hard to cover up, seep its way through her sentences. "Then he kissed me and I knew nothing would be the same. I returned it for a while, but finally came to my senses and pushed him away." We stopped walking and I looked in front of us. There was a beautiful creek in front of us, bursting with wildlife of all sorts. I gasped and took in its beautiful, all the while listening to the sounds of nature around me. "I ran and ran until I came here. It was the first time I found this place. It was fresh. Away from all of those stuck up snobs I had come to dislike so much."_

_She bent down and drew circles with her hand in the water. "This had been my place for calming my soul and now I want it to be yours."_

_I smiled widely at my Ma and she returned it, kissing my cheek lightly. "And Kim?" I nodded at her and she smiled. "No matter what life throws your way, never cry or give up. There'll always be that one person who'll want to be with you."_

_I sighed and looked at her through my oversized glasses. There's no telling and Ma knew it, I was too smart for a six year old. I was a genius. "But Mama, I'm bullied for being too ugly and too nerdy like."_

_My Ma looked at me sharply and hugged me. "Listen to no one, but your father, Brady and I, understood Kim?" I nodded. "And always listen to those few people who'll accept for who you are. You're not ugly."_

_**Present time**_

I felt a tear slip down my face and I quickly and furiously wiped it away. I'm nothing like my Ma. I cannot be strong just thinking people hate me for no reason. And about that whole listen to the people who'll accept me for me? Impossible! No one liked me! No one even notices me.

I heard the school bell ring and I got up. I headed out of the creek and sighed as all sounds of nature faded into the sounds of stuck up snobs talking and gossiping about nonsense. I walked slowly into the school and was pushed into the locker. I felt as if I had enough and ran out of the school. I quickly made my way towards the crosswalk to go home. I'm just done with school right now.

.:::.

When I got home, there was no one home. I walked into Ma's room and she was gone, for some unusual reason. I began to worry. Maybe someone killed Ma! God, I hope not. She was my stronghold and I never did anything without my British Ma. I walked out of her room and a beer bottle was thrown at my head. I jumped out of the way in time and looked at my Da, who was drunkenly stumbling towards me. I saw sadness and regret in his eyes. "Kim, why are you home?" he snarled angrily and lowly.

Yet, every emotion he was feeling never made it to his eyes but regret, guilt and sadness. It hurt me to think that my Da wasn't emotionally well. "Da, people at school were hurting me and pushing me around!" I yelled.

His eyes widened and he growled. "Who dares to touch my princess?" he growled.

My heart beat loudly and wildly. Da had his 'I will kill the people who are hurting my baby girl' look in his eyes. I knew a bit of him was still in there. "Da, leave it alone! They've been doing it for ye-" My Da fell to the ground, shaking his head. "Da, are you alright?" I asked.

He shook his head to look at me with sad eyes. "Kimmy, they took Coralline away! They said we were too unstable to care for her! Kimmy, they're coming for you!" he sobbed. My heart pummeled to the pit of my stomach and I hugged my Da tight. "Please, Kimmy, help me! I don't want to lose you! Not you!"

He hugged me back and I cried in his arms. My Da was crying because they were going to take his family away. I nodded into his shoulder. "Okay, Da, I will. Aunty Jenny, Grace, Kelsey and I will. I will make sure you get bet-"

He shook his head and cried a bit harder as I ranted on. "Thank you, thank you."

I nodded and helped him up. I brought him to his room and laid him on the bed. "Da, sleep, alright? I will be awake to care for you alright? I'll even get Aunt Jenny to sign you up for an AA group alright?"

My Da nodded and I sighed. "Da… can… can I shave you beard?" He looked at me and offered me a smile before nodded. "Okay…"

I helped him to the bathroom to help him out.

.:::.

I combed my fingers through my Da's hair. He looked so sad, that it killed me. Da looked like he was just about ready to give up on life. It killed, no, _hurt_ me. His face was scrunched up sadly and every now and then, he'd whisper Ma's name in his sleep. I kissed his forehead and walked into living room where Aunty and her two children were seated. "Kim, where are you going?" they asked me as I put on my shoes.

I shrugged, "Anywhere but here. Da keeps whispering Ma's name and I can't handle it. I'll be out for a while."

They nodded and I left the house. I had Auntie's credit card because I had told her I wanted a new pair of glasses, and I was going to get them. I walked to my optometrists' office and it took about thirty to six minutes, but I made it. I opened the door and walked in. The front receptionist looked up at me and smiled. "Kim, we're providing you free glasses again. Someone had come in paid for yours already. You have people who seem really close to you. Such a nice young male he was," she said.

My brow furrowed. A _boy_ paid for my glasses? Was this some kind of a joke? How'd he know I needed new glasses? Who was he anyways? I sighed and nodded. "And this time, he bought you five pairs of Gucci glasses. Hmm, he's really nice. Seems like your type," she said.

Kim rubbed her temple. "Uh, Jessica, do you know… who sent it?" I asked.

She shook her head and I groaned. "I can tell you he had bright blue eyes and brown chestnut hair, though," she whispered as she placed a bag on the desk for me.

I gasped and smiled. Brady bought them. That must've cost so much for him. But there was nagging feeling at the back of my head, making me hope it was someone else, but I couldn't figure out whom. I smiled wider and took the bag. "See you next month, Jess."

She said her goodbyes to me and I walked out of the shop. I sighed and made my way down the street, hoping for little fun tonight. I saw a small diner and walked in. I found an empty table and sat myself down at it. I sighed and looked out the window. It just started to rain and I was watching people run into shelter for safety. I loved the sound of rain. It was soft and soothing. I saw a couple arguing the streets and the woman raised her hand to hit him, but her hand never made it across his face. Instead, the man grabbed it and pulled her closer to him, kissing her.

That entire scene made me smile widely. How romantic. "Kim?" I looked up and saw Jack, wet and just in a t-shirt, looking down at me. "Why are you here?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "It's a free country, is it not?" I asked rudely.

He stammered a bit but answered either way. "I know but… you don't seem like the type to be out this late…"

I looked at him and glared sharply. "What are you trying to say? Because I'm the only sixteen year old in grade twelve, you're expecting me to be at home trying to keep my grades up?" I hissed at him.

I was pretty happy that the diner was a bit empty. Jack shook his head. "No, I didn't think that. I'm sorry. Maybe I'll just leave," he murmured.

I sighed and shook my head, grabbing his arm. "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm just confused." He looked at _me_ confused. "You don't have to leave."

He sat down slowly in the seat in front of me and cautiously looked at me. "Why are you so confused?" he asked me.

I sighed and shrugged. "This seems so random and surreal. I mean, the school's biggest heartthrob is all of a sudden talking to me, Kim, the school's bullied, outcast nerd. It seems… like you're out for something but at the same time, it feels as if you have good intentions towards me," I replied.

Jack smiled cheekily at me but it looked as if he were nervous. He looked down at his lap and twiddled with his thumbs. "I don't know either… it's just that I've watched Donna push you around all these years that it made me feel as if _I_ had to do something. I really do want to get to know and be your friend, Kim. I don't have any bad intentions for you. The only bad thing that comes for any girl that talks to me is my rabid, pit bull like ex-girlfriend. I'm sorry for all the shit she's done to you, Kim."

I shrugged. "She's been doing this since we were in kindergarten, I expect no less and no more," I replied solemnly.

Jack smiled at me and a waitress walked up to us. Suddenly, I felt hungry. "Hello, can I get your orders?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded at her. "Sure thing… I would like" I picked up the menu to read it carefully, "The chicken and fries special along with a vanilla milkshake to drink."

She nodded and wrote it down. She turned to Jack and smiled flirtatiously at him. I raised a brow as she asked, flirtatiously may I add, "What about you?"

She practically purred that and I was disgusted. But Jack looked unfazed as he replied, "Uh yeah, can I get the cheese burger and fries with Sprite to drink?"

Her face fell at the practical rejection but she put back up her fake ass smile and walked away. I looked at Jack and smiled knowingly at him. "She was flirting with you," I said.

He looked confused for a moment, then realization dawned on his face and he shrugged. "I'm in love with the same girl I've loved for years. Advances from girls like her will make me think they're trying to be nice and shit," Jack replied as if it were nothing.

He was still in love with Donna? Jack laughed at me and I must've said my thoughts out loud because he said, "You think I love Donna? Oh hell no, that'd be horror. She keeps her legs open far too much. I like girls with class and they know when to open their legs. She just does it for fun. I always knew she wouldn't try to wait for marriage."

I looked at him confusedly. "Didn't you and Donna have sex before?" I asked, "She was telling everyone about it."

Jack grimaced and nodded. "Like four times and all those times, I was under the influence of alcohol. I would never have sex with her willingly. Nice to know she'd take advantage of the drunk. Anyways, those four times are the reasons I broke up with her… four times. I guess you could say I used her because the girl I loved didn't like me."

I nodded and the waitress came back with our food. She just dumped mine in front of me and tried to sexily impress Jack with her skills by putting it down seductively in front of him. Jack ignored her advances and she furrowed her brows in confusion as she walked away. I looked at Jack with a small smile on my face. He looked at me with confusion all over his face. "What?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "It's nothing… it's just that… you're so loyal to this girl yet she may not even know that you love her," I replied, "It's sweet."

Jack smiled sweetly at me and nodded his head. "I don't, I think I can have a chance with her. I'm just trying so hard to get her to notice me in the light I notice her in."

I nodded and smiled. I looked at my plate and began eating. "You know, Kim." I looked up at him and he smiled. "You're special to those in your life who care for you. Never bring yourself down by saying you're ugly and never listen to a bitch like Donna. At least you have a career dream. In a few years, I'm pretty sure she'll be working on the streets or in a fast food restaurant while you're the world's greatest business woman."

I smiled in happiness and looked at Jack in a bright light for the first time ever. He looked taken aback but returned my bright smile anyways. We looked at each other deeply, not saying a word, and just smiling. I finally smiled wider, showing my perfectly straight teeth, making Jack's cheeks go a bit pink. I looked him in the eyes and whispered, "Thank you, Jack."

He just nodded and smiled.

**Err… they had a moment! But she still doesn't like him! We're going to be waiting for a **_**long**_** time. Just watch and see her slowly start to fall for him and woo, Donna's a bitch. Don't ya think? I do. Anyways, some of you guys wrote such long reviews and I love them so shout out to the ones with the longest reviews; autumn1999 and xXxLivelaughlivexXx! Your reviews were the longest and to Jennlee1, I'm going to rewrite that story. I just need to make it to chapter 44 of this one before I begin! No worries, we'll see it again.**

**And moving on, I love long reviews… love them! They're awesome! Anyways, in this book we'll be hearing only Jack saying 'I love you' until the mid-thirties, early forties. Yay! And Jack has admitted something and Kim's becoming a bit friendlier towards him… but will it always be like that? O.o**

**Review if you loved it or hated and tell me your favourite parts!**

**R&R, what's your favourite activity to do in the winter? I love to ski and skate! It's fun!**

**LoveYourLife7**

**P.S. Guys, I think I have an obsession with bad boys…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or any brands you may see in this book. But I do own all made up characters in my story. Enjoy.**

I got home late at night and straight to Ma's room. I sighed, forgetting Ma was no longer here and walked out, closing the door quietly. I grunted a bit and turned around. I screamed and jumped when I saw my Da standing behind me with worry vivid in his eyes. "Da, you scared me," I whispered.

I took off my sweater and his eyes trailed to my arm. I followed his eyes and gasped. There was blood on the sleeve of my white shirt. I looked back at him and he gulped before pulling me into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, baby girl. Shit, you're bleeding and it's my fault. Hurry, I must treat it before it gets infected," exclaimed Da urgently.

I sighed and hugged him slowly. I smiled into his shirt and inhaled deeply. It's nice to know that Da's still the same doctor and father I love and know so much. "Da, I can take care of it my-"

He shook his head and dragged me to the kitchen. I was seated on top of the island counter as he searched for medical supplies to help me. He put some type of liquid on a paper towel and walked over to me. Knowing this was the infamous alcohol I hated so much, I braced myself for the sting of pain. He placed the semi wet towel on my arm and rubbed the wound and blood until it was clean. I clenched my teeth at his ministrations. "It's a deep wound… the glass must've cut it too much."

I looked at my Da for the first time since I walked into the house. He looked sober and cleaner. He even smelled like he usually did. He was the young and handsome Da I knew and loved. I sighed and looked at the refrigerator. I smiled at the hand drawings that Brady and I created some years back with each other.

_**Two years ago**_

_I marched angrily into my brother's room and slammed his door shut. He looked up at me and raised a brow. "Kimmy, what's wrong?" he asked._

_I grasped my hair tightly and screamed in frustration, ignoring Da's yells towards me. "What's wrong is that Da thinks that I was being too rational when I punched that stupid Steven kid!" I yelled._

_I heard swearing and I rolled my eyes. I was raised in a Catholic/Christian family. Da was Catholic and Ma was Christian. And boy was Da swearing and using words a good 'ole Catholic shouldn't be using. Brady raised a brow, again, at the situation. "Why'd you punch this Steven kid, Kimster?" he asked me seriously._

_I sat down on his ground and huffed. "He was telling me how his mother said that our Ma was the school's whore and that you're not my brother! I know that's not true and Da's being an ass about what I did! I stuck up for you!" Brady's face reflected one of a hurt expression. That's when I realized something was wrong. "Bray-Bray, what's up?" I asked softly._

_He looked at me and sighed. "Kimberly." Shit, this is a serious topic now. "Ma tried to hide it as well as Da but _he_ is the only father I've known my whole life. You need to ask Ma about what happened because it clearly isn't my place to say anything."_

_I looked at him shocked. Brady wasn't my… _actual_ brother? But, he treats me like a sister… how could they? I sniffed back my tears and I rubbed my cheeks. This isn't something a fourteen year old wants to hear at all. "Wait… what do you mean?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit._

_Brady sighed and rubbed his temples. "Kimmy… I'm your brother, believe me, we just don't have the same dad. Nor does Ma know my father… I think, wait, she does." I tried my hardest not to cry. "But mine is a good for nothing dead beat who raped Ma when she was thirteen. I want nothing to do with him. And I'm happy you punched that Seth kid-"_

"_Steven."_

"_Whatever. However, you stood up for me and I thank you for that. And you also stood up for Ma. I may be your half-brother but I'm your full-blooded one at heart, alright?"_

_I nodded and hugged him tightly. He smiled and returned, kissing my forehead. He let me go and picked up his sketch book off his bed. "Now, is this picture any good?" he asked, holding up a picture that resembled the whole family._

_I nodded and smiled at him. It was such a good picture I wanted to keep it._

_**Present time**_

I sighed as I looked at the gigantic school in front of me and sighed. I did not want to be back here. I just hated this life more than life itself. I miss Ma; I couldn't sleep at all last night because Ma's gone. Neither could Da or Aunty Jennifer, Grace and Kels. Speaking of those two twins, they're with me right now. Kelsey is staring in awe at this stupid excuse for a school and Grace is glaring at everyone who is glaring and mocking me. Such a nice cousin, she really loves me. Kelsey and Grace hooked their arms through mine and smiled. "So, Kimster, what's on the agenda for today?" Kelsey asked curiously at me.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "We've been over this, guys. I have AP classes… but mine are with grade-"

"KIM!"

Shit. He found me. Does he practice this? What kind of game is this? Find the Kimberly Adelaide Crawford in the crowd of teens? He's really good at it. I felt both twins nudge me… _hard_. "Damn Kim, he's hot."

I glared at them both (if it was possible to do it at the same time). Jack finally reached me and bent over, hands on his knees as he panted heavily. I looked around the school and sure enough, I was getting weird looks from everyone who spotted Jack running up to me. A familiar face caught my sight and she was _fuming._ I don't know why, or what was causing this, but I worked up the courage to smirk in her face. It turned bright red and she growled, stomping away with her little copy cats following closely behind her. "What are you smirking at?" Jack asked me as he finally caught his breath.

I looked at him, snapping out of my victorious reverie. I blushed what I'm pretty sure was a bright red. He smiled at me and I'm sure it turned even darker. No, why does he have these _effects_ on _me_? "N-nothing just saw something and smirked at it," I stammered.

He looked confused but accepted the answer anyways. He looked to both my sides and smiled (I'm pretty sure) at my cousins. "Who are you guys? I'm Jack… Kim's sort of friend," says Jack with the widest smile upon his gorgeous face.

Wait, what? No, I don't think he's gorgeous at all! And we're not even friends! What's he thinking in that stupid head of his? I looked to both my sides and my cousins were blushing. Seriously, why did he have such a big effect on girls? I hope they don't fall for his little tricks. Grace cleared her throat and managed a proper answer for the both of them. "We're Grace and Kelsey Vargas. Kim's cousin, on her Ma's side."

Yep, my Ma was half British and half Spanish. Well, a quarter Spanish. I think… I'm unsure, but I know for a fact her maiden name is Jameson-Vargas. Jennifer is Ma's half-sister. Jack smiled wider and looked at me. "It's good to meet you." They nodded and he offered a hand for them to shake. They shook it at the same time he said, "Welcome to Seaford High." I rolled my eyes and blew a puff of air, making my bangs fly up. "Kim, I have your work for math… if you don't mind… I got it for you."

I nodded and took it from his hands stiffly. "And I still need a tutor…"

I rolled my eyes, again, and looked at him. "Jack, no, my answer is still no," I replied gruffly.

The stares were becoming wider. "I know you're not a tutor, but I need one! Come one, have you _seen_ my math mark?" The puppy dog eyes, shit. I'm screwed now. "Please, Kim."

I am going to cave. So why not do it in such a dramatic way? Queue dramatic sigh. "Fine, I deserve something out of this." He nodded and told me to ask for anything. "I want you to leave me alone unless you see me in class."

He smiled. "Deal – wait, I can only talk to you in class?" I nodded and he shrugged. "Okay, I can do that."

I nodded and turned on my heel quickly. I heard his footsteps following. "Wait, Kim! We have all the same classes! Can I walk with you?" he asked.

I sighed loudly but he didn't hear it (thank goodness). I stopped and turned to look at him. "Fine, whatever," I replied grumpily.

He just can't leave me alone can he? "See you at lunch, Kimster!" yells Grace and Kelsey.

I nodded and walked off with Jack by my side. The walk, as I have concluded, was going to be long, slow, and quiet and a painful trip. I sighed and I felt his eyes on me and I felt as if he were smiling at me. I looked at him and he blushed before looking away from him. "So Kim, since we're sort of friends, I feel as if we should get to know it each other." I shrugged in an uncaring manner. "Uh… okay, what's your favourite colour, Kim?" he asked me.

I sighed and shrugged, making sure he realized that I didn't want to get to know him. "Spring green."

He smiled – yes, I saw it out of the corner of my eye – and he seemed to look on cloud nine that I was talking to him, but I ignored the look and tried to ignore his next answer. "Mine is red… most people realized that though." Well obviously, that's half of clothing you wear to school. "Um… your favourite subject?" he asked.

Instead of answering his answer, I stopped and looked at him. "Did you notice my arm bleeding yesterday?" I asked abruptly.

Jack blushed and looked at his shoes. I'm sure he did. "Uh yeah… but I thought you wouldn't want to know… I mean, never mi-"

I put my hands – well _hand_ one had books in it – and glared at him. "Well, why didn't you tell me?" I asked, pressing for an answer.

He opened his mouth then furrowed his brows, trying to look for an answer. "Uh…" He pouted in thought and I decided that his pout was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. _No, don't you dare, Kim!_ "Uh… you were glaring at the waitress for some reason and I didn't feel the need to say so because I thought… I thought you knew," finishes Jack.

I rolled my eyes and murmured idiot under my breath before walking off. I heard his footsteps running after me and I sighed, so much for trying to rid my air and space of him. "Uh… can I get an answer for my question?" he asked nervously, twiddling with his thumbs.

I shrugged, doing that a lot because of him. "Sure, English and Science of course. I have one for you, why are you so nervous around me? I'm not going to bite you, Jack," I asked.

He blushes a light pink and I sighed, he's really shy. Great, I made friends with the heartthrob/shy/mysterious/popular guy of the school and he's shy… around _me_ nonetheless. It irritated me to no end. "Uh… you see I… I'm…" The bell rang and he groaned as we rushed to class. "Sorry," I heard him whisper.

I shrugged. We reached class and I sat in the front, Jack following me. He sat beside me and blushed heavily when I glared at him as people looked at us. "Why are you sitting here?" I asked in a low voice.

The blush faded and he looked at the board. "I don't think people should be treating you the way they do."

"Well they do, suck it up."

I stood up and walked to the back of the class, but not before noticing Jack's sad look he casted as I left him at the front… surrounded by love-struck girls he ignored. He's way too loyal to this mystery girl. He deserves better than someone who won't acknowledge him. Someone like… me. What the hell? Where'd that come from? Shit. What the hell is this jackass doing to me? I sighed and shook my head before looking to the front. My heart raced wildly when I saw Jack staring at me. Out of nowhere, he blushed and looked away from me. He's really a strange guy.

...

"…I swear to you! He's always looking at me, guys!" I complained as I ranted on and on to Grace and Kels about Jack and his staring problem.

Kelsey and Grace smirked evilly – at least, that's what I thought. "I think someone likes – no – loves Kimmy," Grace sang.

I rolled my eyes and stabbed my lasagna angrily. "Stop saying that! It's not true… hopefully," I whispered.

Kelsey giggled and slapped my arm gently. "Did he kiss you yet?"

I blush a deep red, mainly because I've never had a first kiss and it wouldn't be with Jack nonetheless. "No! How can you even think that he'd… _kiss_ me? I'm sure he thinks I'm revolting and this is just some game!" I exclaimed.

Kelsey and Grace exchanged a look before looking at me. "Then why do you blush, cousin dearest?" Kelsey and Grace ask me. "If you truly despise Jack – hate and despise are such strong and distasteful words –" I rolled my eyes, "Then you wouldn't blush when Jack does something. We think you like him."

How did they say all of this at the same time as each other? How did they know what the other one was going to say? And for me to like Jack… they are delusional. I do not and never like Jack. "Speak of the devil, Jack's coming over here just about now," Grace said.

I looked and it was true, he walking over here. Out of nowhere, I began to silently freak out and fix myself slightly, yet I have no idea why I'm doing this. I looked up and my cousins were smirking at me. I. Do. Not. Like. JACK!

**Okay, okay, to the guest and JanuaryWords who reviewed saying that I needed to get them together earlier, it's my story and my decision. I don't want to rush it because one; in most books, and I will admit, some of my books had them rushed together, we rush them together and we don't take the time to actually **_**show**_** when they started falling for each other: or in my story the other one. Two (for the guest); her relationship will progress differently from her mother's and strengthen in a different way. If this doesn't appeal to you, you don't have to read it and it's okay, it won't appeal to most people anyways.**

**On another note, no, she has no idea that she may or may not be falling for him. So, I don't know when I will have her admit she likes him (she'll admit the whole love part in the epilogue, don't get it twisted), but I promise it'll be before chapter 17, 18 or 19. But for now, let's see how this progresses. Remember, I like taking ideas from anyone and everyone! So you can pass around some ideas.**

**Shout to:**_** BurkelyDuffieldLover**_**, **_**eMILIE, **__**autumn1999, **__**swagmasterlol**___**and**_** SakuraShadowhunter**_**. Also to cass'sfanfics, I'm happy you think it's amazing. I try my hardest to please people with my writing; it doesn't always work out but oh well. **

**If I see another review about people begging me to get them together, I swear I will flip. I don't want to rush their relationship and we're clearly forgetting that Kim is not too fond of Jack so why would they be dating so soon if Kim doesn't act as if she likes him? Let's be real guys.**

**R&R, how are you guys? I'm sure as hell cold. Winter is drawing near soon here in Canada. And I have a new crush… *sigh* he's as old as my sister. There's a three year age difference between us… with him being older. Enough of me, tell me how you guys are?**

**LoveYourLife7 :) 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or any brands you may see in this book. But I do own all made up characters in my story. Enjoy.**

Kim kicked the dummy's head with an unnamed force angrily. Boy, she did not like Jack at the moment. How dare he just walk up to her table and _ignore_ her for the rest of the day? What the hell did she even _**DO?!**_ _Smack!_ She sent a forceful punch into the face of the dummy, imagining Jack's face on it. She did a roundhouse kick on the poor dummy's head, sending it flying into an offices' glass door. She stopped moving and placed her hands on her mouth in shocked position.

The door opened wildly, revealing a shocked, short male blond. "My glass, my beautiful office door, what'd you do to my baby?" he screamed frantically.

Kim, unable to hold back the fit of laughter about to escape, laughed loudly. Just then, a black-haired male and ginger male walked in. The oblivious black haired male totally walked into the dojo's changing rooms as the ginger stopped to take in the door. "It was an accident, Rudy!" Kim defended herself in front of this blond male.

He looked at her and rubbed his temples. "What has made you so angry, Kim? You've been angry ever since you've walked in. Are you alright?" he asked sweetly, trying to hold back his anger of having to waste money on fixing a door.

Kim's eyes flashed and Rudy jumped through the broken glass of his door to hide. She heard a gasp and turned around to face the ginger and also the Hispanic male who had returned at some point during this. "Uh Kim, you did that?" they asked in unison.

Kim nodded and shrugged. "Milton, Jerry, I'm having a bad day, so don't let me take it out on you two, understood?" Kim hissed.

Both jumped back and nodded quickly. She knew she was being hard on these guys. Unlike her, they attended a normal, sort of run down public school, which her family funded to help out with. Every time they tried, their money would be returned right back to them. It seemed as if they _acted_ as if they didn't need it. Anyways, it wasn't important anymore; her Ma was on her deathbed. Speaking of her Ma… "Rudy, can I come in all Saturday and work? I need to visit my Ma!" Kim yelled loudly, slipping on her flats and grabbing her bag.

"Uh… yeah, Kim, take those two gazelle's with you too!"

Kim nodded and grabbed both of the boys' wrists. They knew about her Ma and were there for her when they found out. As they were rushing out, Kim completely ran in to the hardest wall known to man. "Ow." Scratch that, _male_, known to man. She looked up from her position on the ground (I know, she was holding onto _**two**_ weakest males she knows) and gasped as Jack looked down on Jerry and Milton, glowering heatedly at them. Completely ignoring the blonde, he asked the two males (um… _rudely_), "Is Rudy Gillespie here?"

The two boys, frightened to death of Jack's glare, nodded timidly. Kim rolled her eyes and picked herself off the ground, glowering back at Jack. "Listen here, _Brewer_." She put all her venom in to his name, effectively making him flinch. "Don't use that tone of voice on my _friends_. If you so much even think of using that again, I won't even tutor you, understand?" Kim hissed.

Jack clenched his fists angrily. "Hmph, you've already spoken about that, you know! You told Grace and Kelsey that I'm not worth your time of the day or that I'm as annoying as it is! I don't know you well, _Kimberly_, but I know for a fact you're judging me because of my status at school, when in honesty, _**YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME WELL!**_" Kim flinched and Jack gasped, stuffing his hands into his pocket while looking away from her. Tears collected in her as he finished his next sentence, "Honestly, I thought you weren't like those fake bitches at our school. You proved me wrong, Kim. You proved me fucking wrong."

He pushed past her and walked in to the dojo. Kim held back her tears and looked at the boys on the ground. "Come on; let's go before visiting hours are done."

With that she walked away and Jerry and Milton looked at each other with knowing looks, seems as if their friend was falling for a certain brunet.

.:::.

Kim ranted on and on to her Ma about the situation. Why would Grace and Kelsey tell Jack? She already knew that everything she said to him – words or no words – hurt him deeply, leaving the emotion of _hurt_ in his eyes (why yes, she noticed). Then her cousins, with their big mouths, had to go and tell him _**everything she had said**_. She was furious and sadden by both the fact her cousins told and that Jack wouldn't speak to her.

It had been a month since their last confrontation; she was even ignoring Kelsey and Grace. As Kim was nearing the end, her Ma grasped her daughter's hand. "Kimmy, dear." She stopped to cough a little. Her Ma's skin was regaining some of its colour and her hair was growing back, slowly, but it was growing. "Why do I suspect you like Jackson, sweetheart?" her Ma asked with complete innocent in her eyes.

Kim blushes a bright red and looks away from her Ma as the older woman chuckled. "Ah, so it seems I was right," she said, amusement dancing in her eyes.

Kim, deciding that this subject wasn't her favourite anymore, looked at her Ma with a wide smile. "Ma, Ma! When are you coming home?" Kim asked excitedly.

Her Ma's eyes twinkled. She had gotten better and was able to walk on her own. She was healthy again and Kim was happy for that. Her Ma, on the hand, saw right through this little change up and wasn't going to let Kim get away with it. "Well, the doctor's said next week and Mariam and Jason, which is her husband Kim." She had to clarify that after the look on Kim's face, "Are inviting us over next Wednesday for a dinner. Our entire family." Kim frowned. Now she'll have to see Jack again. "Now, back to the _previous _subject, my dear you like Jackson."

Kim's frown deepened and she then pouted. "But Ma, I don't want to go over to the Brewer's and I do not like JACK!" Kim shrilled.

Her Ma sighed and rubbed her temples. "Kim, we're going and that's final. Okay?" Kim nodded sorrowfully. Coralline smiled and looked to the door. "Speak of the devils, Mariam, Jackson, Jason and Diana!"

Kim tensed visibly and stiffly turned around to wave hi to them, stiffly. She caught Jack's eye and his hardened as he looked away. She sighed and pouted gently, and before she knew it, another look flashed across his eyes before completely disappearing. She looked away from him as the family piled around Coralline's bed. Kim's Ma had seen the exchange, as well as Jack's, but instead of saying anything, they smirked at each other. Jack smiled warmly at her Ma while Diana tackled Kim in bine crushing hug. "Kimmy! I missed you! You never worked yesterday, but Jackie did!" the little eight year old said with a pout on her face.

Kim chuckled softly and they heard a groan as Kim sent a smile Diana's way. She looked at Jack, who was looking at her already, and looked away. She rubbed Diana's hair and kissed her forehead. "I deeply apologize, Di-Di. I was _completely_ drained from my project and had to come see my Ma quickly. I never meant to make you sad."

Diana looked at her brother, then at Kim and smiled wildly. She stood up on her tippy toes to reach the young blonde's ear. "Between me and you, Kimmy, I know you both like each other."

Kim stood up abruptly and blushes beet red. "Bathroom… I need to use the bathroom."

She quickly walked out of the room, unaware of a certain brunet following her. As she neared the bathroom, someone snatched her wrist and pulled her into a different room. The lights flickered on as they locked the door. "What the hell, Jack?" Kim hissed.

She'll admit it, she had a little, tiny, speck of _dust_ of a crush on Jack. It was there, but barely there (if that made sense). He looked at her with a solemn expression that made her want to kiss him. But she wouldn't. She didn't like him _that_ much. "Listen… I'm sorry. I'm a Jackass." _Of course, your name goes with it,_ she thought bitterly. "And I know you expressed that to me and I should've leaved you alone, but I couldn't, Kim."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Why not, Jack? I had asked for it so many damn times!" she hissed.

He blushed and began playing with his fingers. Suddenly, the air had gotten hotter. "I uh… so, um… shit Jack, you rehearsed this with Jerry," he murmured to himself.

Kim burst in to a fit of laughter and Jack looked at her. "What'd you rehearse with _Jerry_? Rudy's a better candidate for whatever you did any day."

Jack blushes a deeper red and looked at his shoes. Kim stopped laughing, noticing that he was really shy, embarrassed and serious, all in one. "I was rehearsing with him to…"

The rest was mumbled. Kim rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. "Repeat that, Hun?" A surge of want went through the brunet's body all at once, and Kim didn't even know it. He mumbled it again. "Jackson, I think I'm going deaf. A little louder, please."

Jack looked at her through his lashes and his blush sort of faded as he looked at her. Even with her wearing her glasses, an old, stained shirt and oversized (obviously) male sweats and her favourite UGG boots, he thought she looked gorgeous. "Uh… I'minlovewithyou, Kim."

Kim blinked and he thought she was rejecting him so he almost left the small sized room. "Yeah, I only got 'Kim' and 'you', Jack. Speak slower and louder."

Jack blushed once more. He needed to learn how to talk to her more. "Uh, I'm in love with you."

Kim's world seriously stopped there and all she could ask was, "Why?"

Jack looked taken aback. He hadn't expected that question, more of 'how long' as the question. "Um… you're beautiful, nice; you're smart, talented, strong and a confident female. How could I not want a girl like that?"

That made her heart blossom but not even a _thank you_ slipped out, more of, "You're lying. How long have you felt this way?"

Jack rubbed his bottom lip and looked at his watch. Try telling the girl he liked her since he met her. "Uh… I've liked you since we met when you were in grade four and I was in the fifth grade. Then I realized I was in love with you in the tenth grade…" he chuckled a bit. "It's really funny, huh?"

Kim blinked and before she knew it, she had slapped him across his face. Jack blinked, trying to figure out why she'd rejected him. "You're so stupid! I mean, you could've told me sooner and maybe I wouldn't have _said_ all those mean things, Jack! Damn, I feel like a bitch! I'm a bitch!" Kim cried.

Jack chuckled at her overly dramatic self. Kim looked at him and pursed her lips. "Why didn't you say so earlier?" she asked, deeply confused.

Jack shrugged. "I didn't have the guts."

It was the truth and Kim knew it. "I'll tutor. Tomorrow, your place – so you're driving me there with you – after school till nine. I expect you to be by the parking lot at 3:00 sharp. No excuses." Jack smiled like a goof and Kim scowled. "Okay, you can like me, but do not give me a whole bunch of lovey dovey looks, alright Jack?" He nodded, still in a daze. "And maybe I'll consider being friends with you. By the way, what's up with you and your dad? You guys don't seem to like each other."

Jack looked at her and opened the door quickly. "Um, well, I should get back to my family and you to your mother."

And with that, Jackson Brewer had _ran_ down the hall, avoiding the subject. Kim was really curious though, his father and he didn't seem to get along. Like the other day, Kim was helping Jennifer, Kelsey and Grace move back into their _new_ home, and it happened to be, coincidently, in Jack's neighbourhood. Never the less, they were now neighbours with them. and to her amazement, she only found that out when she saw Jack storm out of the house, putting on his jacket and pulling his keys out of his pocket to get in to his white Porsche. She saw his father angrily follow him out, yelling, '"Jackson, get your ass back in here!"

Jack, who seemed like a 'nice' boy, replied with, "Shut the hell up, Mackle. I don't like you. My mother may but I don't. Bye, I'll see you guys around midnight."'

Kim was at a loss for words during that moment. She never saw Jack look so pissed off before. It amazed her to no ends to see it. It looked like he truly disliked his father.

**I apologize. Usually these chapters in this book are around 3,000 words, almost nearing 4,000 but I've been lacking. On a total unrelated note, guys, I love you all cause you're like my family. I'd hate for one of you guys to become depressed or something like that and not say anything about it because you may think I don't care. I obviously care for my reviewers, and not because you guys read my stories, but because you guys actually sit there and **_**read**_** about **_**my**_** problems. You guys review heartwarming things that make me smile every day and all I want to do is make you all smile in return. I may not know you guys personally, but all I have to say is that this site and you reviewers are now in my heart and a part of my life. You're all my internet family and I'm happy to have you all. You guys never to cease to amaze me and never give up on me, even when I go absent for weeks – even months – on end. Why in the hell would I give up on you guys? **

**You guys are all awesome, so not to single out anyone this time: Shout out to all of you who've been with me since my first story or are sticking to me because of another story. Some of you may not review on my stories, but when I log in to my Hotmail account, I see some of the same names all the time. Y'all are awesome people, keep it up! :D**

**Anyways, the next five chapters are all about Jackson. Guys don't be mad at me, but it'll be taking place from the first day to this timeline now. And may I say it, the gang will be in the story and same school, just you wait and see guys! Then eleven to twenty-five will be DRAMA! Donna involved (of course). I don't always use Donna as a bad person, but when I do, she has to be the baddest bitch out there – but not as bad as Kim. Throughout eleven to twenty-five, Kim grows a bigger backbone and let's just say Donna's going to regret everything she had done in the past to our little blonde star.**

**Hey, don't sell this name out, but I'll be using the first initials of my first and last name from now on. Maybe one day, we'll find out my name… **

**R&R, what is the name of your all-time favourite FanFiction story, guys? DON'T LIE TO ME!**

**M.A out, love all ya! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or any brands you may see in this book. But I do own all made up characters in my story. Enjoy.**

Jack was soundly asleep on his bed, forgetting that today was the first day back and not hearing his alarm go off. He had one leg off the bed; the blanket had made it down to his waist and was only covering one leg. Needless to say, the boy was one _hell_ of a messy sleeper. One arm was behind his head and other on his stomach. The door flung open, revealing a young teenage girl with red hair (obviously dyed). Her newly manicured nails tapped impatiently on the door. Her Gucci sunglasses and bag hung off her carelessly. She wore a short tube top that could've been mistaken for a bra and a pair of skin short shorts. She had on high black heels and wore way too much make-up on her face.

She walked over to Jack and straddled his waist. After doing so, she trailed her nails from his collarbone down south. Jack twitched in his sleep and groaned in annoyance. The girl mistook that groan of annoyance for a groan of pleasure and smiled. "Do you want me, Jackie boy?" she whispered.

In no time, Jack's eyes flew open and the girl found herself face first on the ground. Jack yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes, giving someone the perfect description of a little four year old. He shifted his body so both legs were on the ground and looked to the ground, scowling. "Donna. Why the hell are you my room? Better yet, my house? We broke up in July!" hisses Jack angrily.

Donna pouted and removed some hair out of her eyes in a way she thought was _seductive_. Jack just stared, unfazed by her actions. She huffed and crossed her arms. "The bus is coming soon."

Oh yeah, he promised he'd take that with her. Their little school had a tradition, every year on the first day; they'd pick up as many kids in school's district and take them to school. It's been like that since the school was founded by Jack's own family in 1900. There was no way someone could change that now… although; it used to be a walking distance for everyone. Jack stood up and yawned, stretching his arms. Donna just stared at his muscles rippling with the yawn, and his abs hardening a bit more. She bit her lip and then, felt herself being _dragged_ out of his room. Jack looked down on her and smirked bitterly. "Stay out," he hissed before closing the door in her face.

He heard her gasp but ignored it as he went to go and get dress. After his little shower (that took forty five minutes), he heard the bus. "Ah shit… I'm going to be late."

He grabbed a white shirt and black boxers, slipping them on. He put on a pair of black and red Supras before grabbing his bag and running out. He passed his mother, who just gaped at him, and shook her head laughing. He stopped to look at her. "Something the matter, mom?" he asked confused.

She continued to laugh but didn't answer, someone else did. "Yes, you forgot your pants, boy," a gruff voice answered.

Jack turned to glare at the man and scowl. He ran back to his room and took off his shoes and slipped on a pair of black pants before his shoes went back on. He grabbed his stuff again and walked to the door, deciding that the bus could wait since it was _his_ family's school. "Bye mom." He kissed her cheek. He turned to a little boy by his mother leg and kissed his cheek too. "Bye Damien. Don't give mom a hard time, Kay?" the boy nodded and ran off. Jack turned to the man who looked like him and scowled. "Mackle."

He left the house without a simple bye or hug for the man. He walked onto the bus and sighed as he plopped down in one of the first seats he saw empty. Looking out the window, he sighed again. _I hope to see you, Kim. You didn't get on last year._ He cracked his neck a bit and heard giggling. Turning to left, Jack saw five girls giggling at him and batting their eyes flirtatiously. He chuckled nervously and turned away. Just because he had dated over five girls and he _liked_ girls, didn't mean he wanted all of them.

Yes, he was aware of his looks. And if you started a topic on it, Jack could go on about it. But he was also aware of the amount of money he had. His family never had to live on the streets or beg for money and he was never going to see that in his life. I mean, his family founded that school and funded it. Not to mention his mother was famous model/fashion designer and his _father_, who after fourteen years of his life, decided that his son was worth his time, was famous business owner. But Jack never cared for those types of things. Too bad he had to inherit it all from this family.

Once he inherited that, he had to learn to be cunning and quick when it came to business deals. Hmph, as if, Jack could barely stay awake in _maths_ class, so how'd his parents _think_ that he could do this? He sighed, _again,_ and smiled when he saw a familiar apartment complex. It was no lie that everyone at Seaford High knew where the Crawford's lived. It was blandly obvious. But Jack knew this place all too well, as well as her family. This complex was for people who had money. Every apartment was spacious. It was a condo.

Jack knew her family well enough to talk to them, except for Kim. He only heard stories from Brady, David and Coralline. Whenever his family was over, she seemed to be somewhere else. It seemed so unnatural, almost as if she heard the name _Brewers_ and disappeared. He looked at the door and saw a tiny blonde make her way to the bus. He smiled slightly as she walked on, but her walk was cut too short. Donna stuck out her foot, causing the blonde to trip and fall face first. Jack caught the bus driver's look, he was angry. Jack knew the bus driver liked Kim, but had no idea why. The man seemed familiar with her.

Signalling to the man that Jack got it, he nodded as the young teen stood up. Fredrick – as the bus driver was named – smiled. _You'll make the perfect boyfriend for my cousin, Jackie boy._ "Is the air fine down there, _Kimberly_?" Donna hissed.

Jack rolled his eyes as he bent down to help up the girl. "Quit being a bitch, Donna," Jack hissed rudely.

Donna looked taken aback and she scowled. Everyone knew how Jack felt for Kim, but no one told her, they just whispered. Kim looked into Jack's face with fear in her eyes. He smiled at her and it diminished a little but it was still there. "Don't smile at her, Jack!" Jack's brow twitched a bit in anger. She was beginning to annoy him. "She's just an ugly nerd who's not worth anyone's time!" Donna screeched.

Jack turned to glare at her and walked Kim to an empty seat. She murmured a thanks and Jack sat beside her. She shifted uncomfortably, pressing herself up against the window. Jack looked at her disappointed that she'd treat someone like Donna kind of did. He heard her sigh and then she brought her knees up to her chest and rubbed her cheek. Jack tapped her shoulder lightly and she turned to him. "Y-yeah?" she stuttered.

His heart blossomed, she stuttered! He smiled nervously at her and twisted his hands in his lap. "Um… I need… a tutor…"

He was taken aback when she _glared_ at him heatedly. "Did I say something wrong?"

She nodded stiffly and said, "Yes, you only helped me so that why you can get me on your good side so I'd tutor. That's low Jack."

Jack felt his face heat up as he shook his head. "No, it was nothing like that! I just hate seeing Donna treat people like shit…"

Jack saw Kim roll her eyes angrily and clench her fists. "So you only helped me because I'm ugly and need all the help I can get with my looks?" Kim asked with anger evident in her voice.

Jack's face turned red again, but this time it was because of anger. "Kim, I would never do that." He paused for a moment and looked shyly at his lap. "Plus… you're beautiful… gorgeous even."

_I can't believe she'd even think something like that… and she needs no help with her looks. She's gorgeous,_ Jack thought. When she sighed, Jack looked at her, only to catch her shaking her head. "I'm sorry, we're not friends and I don't tutor people. Bye."

And with that, the bus came to a stop. Kim stood up and brushed past Jack. He looked at her walk away sadly, face falling even more with each step she took to walk away from him. _Kim… what do I have to do?_

**Zello, I had half the chapter done already, I was just too lazy to finish it. Now it's done though! You're welcome.**

**R&R Christmas is coming soon! Doing anything in particular for the holidays?**

**M.A.**


End file.
